Rave Girl
by SatuAka
Summary: I know this pretty rave girl...Years after the Chunnin exam took place, Gaara and Sakura meet in a very unlikely place...a rave. So many things can happen after a simple dance. Gaasaku. Slight Nejisaku. Rated M. Lemon in future chapter


The was inspired by my personal theme song (not really, I'm just obsessed with it) "Pretty Rave Girl" by I Am X-Ray along with "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven

I do plan on getting to a lemon later one…we'll see if I actually update this…HA, but really I will try I really like this idea

And for all of you who are waiting for other updates…I'M TRYING!!!! Please believe me I'm trying to update but once my brain skips to another idea it's lost for a while until I get rid of the new idea…it would also help if I had enough time to just type as long as I wanted…but seeing as I'm a high school student that doesn't seem to happen often…so yeah I'm working on it bit by bit

I've had a lot of new ideas lately and they are all pouring out of me at the same time so I'm trying to work on all of them at least a little. I'm trying to make them longer 'cause one page doesn't cut it for me…I'm trying to make them all at least 3 or more pages, that's why it's taking so long, SORRY!!!

**Disclaimer:** characters are not mine; the story however is so keep your grimy mitts off it!!!

**I Know this Pretty Rave Girl**

By: Satu-Aka

The music was loud…

Hell it was pounding making the entire room shake…

Or maybe it was just the mass of bodies that made it look that way.

The bass beats and electronic sounds of the techno and trance music reverberated off every wall and when a song came on that everyone recognized the noise increased ten fold. Bright neon lights danced off slick skin in the too dark room, the women were half naked the men, for the more part, shirtless, but it was to be expected in a desert city, more so in the humid club crammed with bodies.

All packed together giving the mirage of an angry sea of skin, glow sticks and neon lights.

The bar was overcrowded with people asking for water and alcohol, but at the far end of the bar a young man about 19 or 20, too young to actually _be_ at the bar, leaned against the wall. Loose black pants hung on his hips and his black button up shirt was open arms crossed over his chest with a 'don't-talk-to-me-or-I'll-kill-you' expression on his face, unruly red hair fell across his forehead and in his eyes but did nothing to cover the blood red tattoo above his left 'brow', his eyes, a bright turquoise were surrounded with bruise like shadows of insomnia, something that many people in the club suffered from or tried to imitate with black eyeliner.

Besides the unusual make up and scandalous apparel most of the people in the club had oddly colored hair, streaks of bright colors, but many had the normal tones as well: black, brown, blonde, pink…ok so maybe pink wasn't a natural hair color but she had caught his attention, it fit her perfectly and she made it look so natural…maybe it was natural. He knew a few people with oddly colored hair, Kakashi had silver and he wasn't even thirty-five yet but it might be because of stress. He couldn't' think of anyone else who had odd colored hair at the moment, he was too distracted by something else to think clearly or maybe he should say someone.

Glow sticks hung on her wrists, ears and neck and her fingers twirled two with the same skill of a ninja twirling a kunai. The glow sticks and the ever moving lights cast shadows off her slick stomach; she seemed to have numerous lines that showed brighter then the rest of her skin, scars? He pushed the thought aside to concentrate on the continuous movement of her hips, but her hips weren't the only things moving she was moving her entire body, her entire body seeming to hit the beats perfectly as if she was made for each song that pulsated through the crowded room. Her eyes were half lidded and he couldn't make out the color, her bangs fell over them anyway but what he could make out was a serene smile that played on her plump lips, she was enjoying herself.

Pulling his eyes away from her angel face he moved down to take in the whole picture; toned arms were above her head on top of shoulder length pink hair that fell over bare shoulders just barely grazing the stripped red and white tube top that just covered the essentials, the shadow of her six pack was anything but unattractive and since most of the people were toned it wasn't odd that she was also. Her pants were…low, a good 4 or 5 inches below her belly button and held up with a studded belt, tight to her knees then flared out around her feet, which were bare.

The music changed to something more upbeat and his breath caught, her head flew up and eyes wide with glee revealed bright green depths along with a bright smile, she turned on her heels leaping with practiced grace to a table at the other end to the room. The table was crowded with people much like every other table, but this one was different, this table was full of people that he knew. His older sister and brother were sitting there with a hand full of people form Leaf; he could see Naruto with a petite but curvy girl with pale skin, even paler eyes, and long midnight blue hair in his lap. The strategist that went up against his sister so many years back in the Chunnin exam was across form them with his arm around a curvy blonde with even less apparel then the pink haired girl, he didn't have time to examine the rest of the people because said girl reached the table and was pulling on the blonde's arm. The blonde merely pouted and shook her head, clinging to the strategist, which made the strategist say something, the blonde hit him and a tall long brown haired man stand up and took the pink haired girls hand.

Wow too many people; not enough nam…wait he knew this guys name, it was Ni-Ne-Neji dressed simply in black training pants, a fishnet shirt and standard ninja sandals with his hair pulled back, Neji lead the girl to the dance floor again, pulling her back against his chest, she leaned against him throwing her arms up over her head and around his neck as they proceeded to grind and sway to the beat. The image of their dancing was a little too intimate to watch but the red haired man was unable to look away, Neji's large hands were placed on the girls hips, his thumbs dipping just below her pant line as he pulled her tight against him, the girl arched into him as they moved her eyes closed and lips moving either talking or singing to the few words of the techno song.

He scowled and looked away but still watching the couple as Neji lowered his head closer to her ear, his arm moving up to wrap around her waist as their dancing slowed. Her eyes slowly opened and soft smile spread across her lips as the clear music of her bubbling laughter spilled out over her smiling lips not above the music but loud enough for the red head to hear. She turned around in Neji's arms and kissed him on the cheek he let her go and walked back to the crowded table as she moved the other way striding over to the bar with such grace it seemed all the male, and some of the female, eyes were on her.

She easily made it to the front of the bar ordering two drinks. Taking then from the flirting bartender she made here way down the length of the bar and not towards the table but towards him. Her hips swayed as she walked with the beat of the music, he was watching her but not looking at her as she stopped in front of him, she held the drink out to him and he turned as if just noticing her. Jade eyes wandered down her arms to the drink in her extended hand which he took, looking back up in to her bright eyes she smiled.

"Hi." Her voice was light and slightly breathy from her almost constant dancing. He nodded to her but didn't say anything as he tried to fain nonchalance. His face must have been questioning, she pouted a bit but took a few quick gulps of her drink before setting it down on the empty bar next to them. Turning back to the seemingly unresponsive male she flashed another bright smile.

"Gaara…" her voice was like honey, it took all his power not to shiver at the way his name sounded on her lips, how did she_ know_ his name? "You probably don't remember me, hell it's been almost five years since we last saw each other, I saved your brother …" Something was pulling at the back of his mind, a word or was it a name. Then it hit him, quite unexpectedly as the exit door next to where he was standing was thrown open and the aroma of cherry blossoms was blown in his face before it closed again, "Sakura…" he mummered.

She looked at him expectantly, a new light in her eyes, "You do remember." Her smile made something stop inside of his chest and he did remember; the fierce determination to protect her friends, to win, to save lives, nothing like the happy-go-lucky rave girl in front of him now.

Sakura was about to say something else when a deep base shook them and sparked something in her movements, every movement she made after that one beat appeared to flow throughout her body; she was liquid in front of him. Bright emerald eyes glazed over, a smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as she racked her teeth over her lower lip.

"Gaara," like honey, "dance with me."

It wasn't a request as she pulled his wrist barely giving him enough time to place is untouched drink on the bar. She pulled him right to the middle of the mass of bodies, hidden from any eyes that would question them, as if their acquaintances, friends, and or family weren't already informed of their whereabouts by a certain Hyuuga.

She was already moving, the musical beat already reechoed though out her body, stopping suddenly she spun around to face him and he knew this wasn't going to be a dance like what he saw pass between her and Neji, this was going to be as close to sex as you could get without taking your clothes off.

An almost arrogant smirk appeared on Gaara's lips, she was in for a treat. In an almost too fast movement his leg was between hers and their hips aligned, one hand held her under her thigh the other her ass. Sakura's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck pressing her chest to his, he rolled his hips once, testing as his leg hit her just so between her legs, her resulting moan as she clung to him set them in motion.

You can't be connected to sand for your entire life and not know how to move like it, how to flow and slide, like water but harsher, that's what it was, her liquid movements and his sand.

The friction they were creating was fire, the scent of her sweat and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms on her skin was so tantalizing he couldn't help himself. The hand on her ass slowly made its way up the slick surface of her back, moving her hair aside and tilting her head to give a clear view of her neck…he couldn't help himself he had to taste her.

His breath panted on her sleek skin before his lips connected, his tongue lapped up the salty moisture there. Then the sweet taste of her skin was there, sweet cherry blossoms on his tongue as he rolled it against her skin in opposite timing of their moving hips.

Her hips bucked when he bit down, dropping her leg he held her by the small of her back. Sucking and nipping up her neck, pulling back to look down at her, for he was a good seven inches taller then her petite 5' 4", to look down into her liquid emerald eyes currently glazed over with lust. She smirked at him pulling his head down to kiss him fervently on the lips. Tangling her fingers in his shaggy red hair his hands slid to her hips pulling her harshly against him as they grinded against each other.

Little to their knowledge the male Hyuuga sitting at the crowded table was giving a play by play of what was happening so they weren't surprised when the song ended by the sight of Sakura leading Gaara by the hand to the overly crowded table.

Gaara grabbed a chair as they walked over and placed it by Naruto and the female Hyuuga who was introduced to him as Hinata. Promptly sitting himself down and pulling Sakura back into hips lap before she could protest, much to the pleasure of many people sitting at the table. Sakura wiggled herself closer to the Sand-nin leaning against him comfortably as he wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand made itself comfortable on the inside of one of her thighs, her legs being spread on either side of Gaara's legs.

Like puzzle pieces they fit together perfectly.

Gaara was introduced by his siblings to the other people at the table: Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino as well as two Sand-nins that he already knew that had to say their good-byes soon after. Conversation soon followed after revolving around the countries and then to social lives, but every once in a while the music would change and Sakura would shift in Gaara's lap, his hand would clench against her thigh and they would be gone, swept up in the beat of the music and not to be seen again for another few songs.

Neji commented on this and Temari answered, "Gaara likes to dance it has something to do with his sand, he discovered it a few years back when I forced him to come with me to a club, now he comes here almost every night to unwind after his Kazekage duties."

Neji's brow creased slightly, did that mean Gaara had a new girl every night? He didn't like the sound of that. Sure he and Sakura weren't dating anymore but he had become extremely over protective of her in the past year or so.

The couple came back, Sakura's arms wrapped around Gaara's waist, his arm around her hip as they slowly made their way back to the table. Neji watched them closely; Sakura was saying something as Gaara looked with little interest at her. Gaara leaned in closer to say something in her ear; Sakura laughed and shook her head before saying something else.

Neji would give anything to know what they were saying; he guessed he could just ask Sakura later when they went back to the hotel.

Sakura laughed, "No Neji and I aren't dating, at least not anymore. He's more of an over protective brother now, like Naruto and Sasuke…well like all of my friends. I don't see why everyone feels the need to protect me, it's not like I need it." She laughed again clenching her fist.

Gaara snatched her wrist in his hand bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles lightly. Sakura's eyes widened as a shiver ran though her body.

He was then pulling her along again as if nothing had happened but Neji knew otherwise. He had never thought Gaara one for intimacy, but apparently he was wrong. Maybe that was just how he acted at the club? Or maybe the infamous Sand-nin had formed some sort of twisted interest in his pink haired friend, he cringed at that thought.

Neji was really going to need to talk to Sakura later.

-------

First chapter…eh I don't like how I ended it…I reeeeeally wanted to get it up so the ending is kinda rushed -- whatever I'll fix it later

Current music obsession: Cowboy Bebop soundtrack

Please review


End file.
